neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. R
Mr. R is a secretive changeling priest of Vecna, though even under True Seeing you probably won't notice this. __TOC__ Appearance Short brown hair, medium height, green eyes. Male. Well, actually not at all. He is a squishy, androgynous gray humanoid, when he isn't in disguise, which is never. And actually, he's taken a liking to Barron Ganth's face, and will probably imitate it. He is male-personality, primarily, but has acted female for extended periods without trouble. Personality Devout follower of Vecna; values secret knowledge above all else. Enjoyed his job impersonating rival clerics and stealing secret tomes from libraries immensely, but was running out of interesting libraries that weren't on the lookout for him. Not as bloodthirsty as his trainers would have liked, and prefers to avoid direct confrontation and, failing that, to avoid fair fights. Kind of a troll sometimes. If he could worship Olidammara and Vecna simultaneously, he might. Abilities Buffs things, has a pretty nice intelligent dagger, pretty good skillmonkey. Dagger The dagger is a Dagger of Denial, a holy relic of Vecna, and considers nearly everyone beneath its notice. It doesn't deign to give its name, even to its wielder. There are only very few daggers like it, however; Mr. R knows of a few, named Ensurement of Trust, Security of Knowledge and Prohibition of Death, respectively. Not being certain which of these is his, but not wanting to offend it, he addresses it as 'Brother' when he's feeling respectful, or 'Dagger' when he isn't. Weaknesses Squishy. Not a useful fighter without Divine Power engaged. Even then, not great. History Spy for the church of Vecna. Primary goal in life is to gain as large a fraction of Vecna's knowledge as he can. In Eon Walked into a tavern and overheard Galland and Rostan talking, and some really loud noises. Left when accused of being the most dangerous thing there (false), spied on the demons that created the noise, wandered and followed Rostan home. He got hired for being significantly more competent than Rostan (not hard) and stabbed some demons. Was actually looking for the Company, sent on a mission of observing, protecting and continuing converting Cicero. He had a habit of never being around for major fights (this was actually entirely accidental, but the Company could be forgiven for not really accepting the excuse of "I had important Vecna things I had to do, OK?"). So the paranoid leaders trusted him even less than was warranted. Eventually, Cicero left the party for reasons, and Liar had little reason left to stick around. So he gave them his card (it was blank) and teleported off into the sunset. Subsequently, the officers discovered that there were very few books remaining aboard the Swiftest Thought, and that there was no longer a ledger recording the contents of party loot. The second wasn't Liar's fault (Cicero either absconded with it along with some things the party would have regretted the loss of, and Rostan, in which case mental Vecna brofist, or never kept one, in which case BIGGER mental Vecna brofist), but the first was. He might Teleport Object it back when he's taken inventory, If he feels like it. Relationships Ashra: Not a bad boss, except that she didn't trust me at all. Also, taunting her by looking like a mirror really caused an overreaction. What's that about? Leilah: Man, why doesn't this paranoid infidel trust me to Analyze Dweomer things for the party? Cicero: Valuable convert. He didn't seem to trust me much, but that's to be expected. Icania: I liked him better when he was a construct. He doesn't meatshield nearly as hard anymore. Rostan: Schmuck. Also an unbeliever. Fucker: Troll. But Boccob actually responds when he prays. And he's funny. Galland: Doesn't seem to have much sense of the long-term consequences of his actions. But maybe the world ends before they happen, so cool. And in the meantime, he hits things. Enemy things. Category:Player Characters